


Crazy Ass School

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), M/M, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Zhong Chen Le, adding more tags as story goes on, everyone fucks dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a college for ALL genders, for female and male alphas, female and male betas, female and male omegas, which is very rare for a college to allow all genders in considering the incidents between omegas and alphas in the past, even betas. What happens when the Renjun, an omega, meets two hot alphas?





	1. Chapter 1

**"Junnie? Lele? You guys ready yet?"** Taeyong yells through their bedroom doors.

**"No! I still need to pack up outfits! I need to look good!"** Chenle yells through his door.

**"Same!"** Renjun yells also.

Taeyong chuckles at the two omegas. **"Okay, but hurry up a little!"**

**"Yes Yongie!"** They both yell.

Renjun, is packing all the stuff he wants and needs, mostly what he wants though. He packs his bathroom supplies, and of course all his outfits. Once he's done he has five suitcases packed full of stuff, he caries them out of his room and down to his car. He sees Chenle coming down too and he has fucking six suitcases. And Renjun thought he was bad.

**"The fuck is in there?"**

**"Um... nothing..."**

Renjun notices a fishnet sticking out of one of the younger's suitcases. **"NO WAY!"** He bursts out laughing. **"Is it because that Jisung alpha kid is going there too?"** He points to the sticking out fishnet.

Chenle, with a blushing face, unhinges his suitcase and quickly shoves the fishnet in. **"Not like you can say anything."** Chenle says, as he points to Renjun's suitcases. **"I know you have some kinky shit in there too."**

**"At least I know how to hide it better than you."**

Chenle sticks his tongue out at his older brother.

**"All right feisty omegas..."** Taeyong says, walking out of the door. **"Calm your tits, it's time to go."**

The two small omegas just humph at each other, having Taeyong give them a warning glare. They both instantly stop bothering each other at that because Taeyong can get scary.

\-----

**"Here are your rooms, and make sure you omegas don't cause trouble."** A tall man says as he hands them their keys, eyeing Renjun and Chenle.

**"Yes sir!"** They both say, bowing.

**"And you, um..."** The man turns to Taeyong, but seems to forget what to say, being lost in how beautiful the man in front of him named Taeyong is.

Taeyong just blinks confusingly at the man. **"Yes?"**

**"Oh! Um... s-since you're their caretaker, you can have a room close to them. Here!"** He fumbles with the keys a little before handing them to Taeyong.

Renjun and Chenle try their best to hold in their laughs at the man who's making a fool of himself in front of Taeyong.

**"Thank you!"** Taeyong says, flashing him a sweet smile, making the man's heart skip and beat and have his face flushing red.

**"Y-yes!"**

They leave the office with trays to carry their suitcases and walk to where their rooms are.

**"Ai! Yongie! I think that guy's crushing on you!"** Chenle playfully elbows Taeyong.

**"You didn't even get his name! You coulda had a fuck buddy."**

Taeyong grabs the two omegas by their waists and starts tickling them, making them fall in submission to the tickling. 

**"Ack, we're sorry!"** Chenle yells.

At that moment, a tall kid pops up from the corner of the hallway.

When Chenle sees him he gasps. He instantly gets up and brushes non existent dirt off of him and tries to make himself look pretty. The kid just gives him a "wtf" face and turns and leaves.

**"Great, now my crush thinks I'm weird." **Chenle slumps to the floor, pouting.

Renjun laughs. **"Maybe you can wear something sexy to please him."**

Chenle glares at him. **"I'm not a slut."**

**"You would be a slut for him"**

Chenle opens his mouth to say something, but stops, and ponders. **"You know what. You right. For Jisung yeah."**

**"Okie. Enough with the self slut shaming now."** Taeyong jumps in.

**"What, it's true."** Chenle says.

**"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."** Taeyong pushes the trays, with Chenle and Renjun pushing the others.

When they get to their room, they set their suitcases in the designated areas. After settling in, Renjun flops on his bed. He's petty tired, what with the having to drive all the way to this college and carry his suitcases. He just wanted to sleep.

\-----

Chenle wakes up the next day, he checks his phone and the first thing he sees is a text from the school that they will be hosting a party for all New comers to the school. He instantly jumps from his bed because Jisung might be going there. The party starts at eight, so he has plenty of time to think up an outfit to wear. He gets up and goes out of his room. When he goes out he sees another boy. He's very tanned and short, he seems familiar. Then it clicks in his brain.

**"Haechan!"** He calls out loudly. Luckily, the rooms aren't near each other. Chenle still doesn't know why the rooms are so far apart.

The tanned boy snaps his head to Chenle's direction, and instantly runs up to him.

They give each other a never seen in a while bestie hug.

**"I didn't know you came to this college too!"** Chenle exclaims.

**"Me neither! Is Renjun here too?"**

**"Yeah, was just about to go wake him up."**

Chenle grabs Haechan's wrist and brings him to his older brother's room, he knocks. When he doesn't get an answer, he knocks again, harder this time.

The door swings open. **"What the fuck."** He looks to see who's banging on his door, he sees Chenle. He's about to punch him but then he sees the person behind him. **"Haechan!"** He jumps on him. **"I haven't seen you since like, two summers ago!"**

**"You guys couldn't have missed me that much. We text each other everyday."** Haechan says.

**"Yeah but, still, it's such a shock to see you here."**

**"Yeah, same for you guys."**

**"We NEED to catch up on stuff. Come in you two."** Renjun guides both Chenle and Haechan to come in his room and talk about stuff.

They talk about how they all came out as an omega and how they needed to get pills and stuff. And new clothes too because their pants were WAY to small for their butts and hips, although it was fun going shopping.

They also talk about boys. Chenle of course, talks about how he embarrassed himself in front of Jisung yesterday, making both the other boys laugh.

Haechan talks about how met this alpha named Mark. He tried to hook up with him once but he was too uptight.

**"You tried hooking up with him? You're such a slut."** Chenle blurts.

**"Yeah well, you know me. I hook with anyone that looks like he has a big dick."**

**"I mean I would too."** Renjun says.

**"Oh right. Renjun."** Haechan turns to Renjun. **"Mark is at this college, of course the entire reason I came here. But he also brought two alpha kids with him. He's like their advisor or caretaker or some shit like that."**

**"The two kids handsome? What are their names? They got big dicks?"** Renjun bombards Haechan with questions.

**"Slow your role there buddy. Yes, Jaemin and Jeno, and get in the bed with them to find out."** He smirks at Renjun.

All of a sudden Chenle remembers. **"Did you guys get the text from the school?"**

**"About the party tonight? Yeah."** Haechan says, with Renjun nodding.

**"I also hear advisors and caretakers can go?"** Renjun asks.

**"Yeah."** Haechan says.

Both Renjun and Chenle "ooo" at Haechan, making him blush.

**"I... I don't know if he's coming."**

**"Pretty sure he's going to come, hopefully with those two kids."**

**"You tryna hook up with them?"** Chenle asks.

**"What? Naw, way too early for that."**

**"Anyways, what are you guys wearing?"** Haechan asks.

**"There gonna be a dress code?"**

**"I don't think so."**

**"Better not be."** Chenle says. **"If there is it's gonna ruin my whole plan on getting Jisung to not think me a weirdo."**

Both Renjun and Haechan burst out laughing at that.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ **~ tbc ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly dont know where i'm going with this, but hope you might like it? yeah. thanks for reading the first chapter, don't know when second will be updated, maybe when i have time, but yeah... hope you liked this chapter ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chenle and Renjun tell Taeyong about Haechan, he meets up with him and they catch up. With Taeyong finding out about Haechan being an omega.

**"Welcome to club pup."** Taeyong smacks Haechan on his back. **"A life with heats and slick running down your thighs."** Of course that made Haechan blush.

**"It's okay Haechan, we're all omegas." **Renjun reassures Haechan, making him feel better.

**"Anyways Taeyong, you should come to the party! Maybe that man will be there."**

**"Ugh, no. I can't do parties."**

**"Come on! It'll be fun!"** Chenle insists until Taeyong gives in.

**"Fine."**

**"Yes!"** Chenle does a little victory dance.

\-----

It is 7:30, and Renjun and Chenle are in their showers, getting ready. While Taeyong, having already showered, is choosing an outfit to wear. He decides to wear a loose white button up, not buttoning two of the buttons and tucking it loosely into some skinny jeans. He also wore some slip ons.

Once he's done, he waits for a while then heads over to Chenle's room to see if he's done. He knocks. **"Lele? You ready yet?"**

**"Gimme a minute!"** He yells through the door.

After some time Chenle comes out. Taeyong stares him up and down. Chenle is wearing an over sized off the shoulders baby blue sweater with thick black straps going over his shoulders. And his jean shorts, they were so short you could barely see them, what with his top covering just under his butt cheeks. And he's wearing black fishnets. The only innocent thing about his outfit were his converse.

Chenle just stands there, nervously.

**"What makes you think I'm going to have you go out dressed like that?"** Taeyong says.

**"Pleeaaaseeee...!"** Chenle begs. **"Please please please?"**

**"Nope, go change."**

**"Come on! I promise I won't get into any trouble! Please?"**

Taeyong rolls his eyes. **"You promise eh?"**

Chenle nods.

**"Fine, make sure you stay out of trouble."**

Chenle nods more enthusiastically with a bright smile on his face.

**"Now, let's just hope your brother picks something more sensible."**

When Taeyong goes to see what Renjun is wearing, he is just as disappointed. Renjun was wearing a black crop net top with short sleeves and a black sports bra underneath and booty shorts. He was also wearing converse. 

Taeyong just sighs, as Renjun blinks at him. **"Let's just go get Haechan and get to the party."** He was secretly hoping Haechan would wear something sensible, but nope.

Haechan is wearing a white crop top hoodie with BABE written in mint bubbly letters. He also wore very short mint sports shorts, stopping just under his ass, and converse. _(converse every where lmao)._ These children, he swears.

They go to where the party is at, which is in one of the main lobbies at the school. When they enter they're all hit with the smell of omegas, betas, and alphas all packed in one room. All their smells are muffled, so you wouldn't be able to tell who's who. They enter into the large lobby, Taeyong just sits with the rest of the caretakers and advisors and makes small talk with them. Probably talking about how everyone is dressed inappropriately. Haechan, Chenle, and Renjun, the trio, make their way around the party. They find their way to the snack bar, where Renjun notices a tall boy.

**"Chenle! Look!"** He points over to the boy.

**"Eh?"** Chenle looks over to where Renjun is pointing.

**"Is that the guy Chenle is all lovey dovey for?"** Haechan asks.

**"Yeah."**

**"Hey yo-"** Haechan calls out, but is stopped by Chenle. Although his efforts were fruitless because Jisung turned their way anyways. 

When him and Chenle make eye contact, Chenle's face instantly turns a bright red. 

Haechan, not getting the memo, waves the boy over. When Jisung walks over, Chenle tries to not look stupid.

**"Um... hey?"** Jisung says.

**"Hi there! I'm Haechan! This over here is Renjun and Chenle. Although you probably already met them."** He points to both Renjun and Chenle.

**"Heyo."** Renjun says.

**"U-um... h-hi..."** Chenle mentally slaps himself for stuttering like that, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

**"Oh, you're that weird kid from yesterday. Right?"** Jisung asks.

**"Um, I wasn't trying to be weird..."**

**"You look cute."** He blurts out, which makes Chenle stop thinking for a second.

Did his crush really just call him cute? No way.

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, really."** Jisung gives him a small smile, while Chenle just stares.

**"Um..."** Renjun starts. **"We're... just going to leave you guys here..."** He grabs Haechan's arm and they slowly walk away from the two of them. When they look back, they can see Chenle laughing, probably at something Jisung said.

Haechan and Renjun just do what you would normally do at a party. They mingle with people. They also got on the dance floor and danced to their heart's content, catching the eyes of quite a number of people. They make their way to where most of the advisors and caretakers are, and Haechan immediately spots Mark. He's surrounded by a bunch of men and women who look in their late twenties or early thirties, a few of them also looking young. He taps Renjun's shoulder.

**"Hm?"**

**"Look over there..."**

Renjun looks to where Haechan is pointing at.

**"...okay..."**

**"That's Mark."**

**"Oh, is he?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"He looks occupied right now."**

**"Not for long."** Haechan walks over to them, he pushes past all the people there, saying excuse me every now and then until he reaches Mark. He pulls up a chair next to him. **"Hi Markie. Remember me?"**

Mark just stares at the boy, before a little blush creeps up on his face. Haechan smirks.

**"Looks like you do."**

**"Um... no...?"**

**"Liar. Your cheeks are red."**

Mark averts his eyes from Haechan. The people witnessing everything just watched. Some of them were amused while others were confused. Some also looked pissed because Haechan was hogging up their time with Mark, especially a young looking girl with black hair. 

Renjun just watched for a while, before he felt someone grab his butt. He whirled around and was about to punch whoever that was in their face, but ended up hitting their chest instead. He looked up to see who it was. It was a boy, a tall boy, with blond hair and a smirk on his face. The guy grabbed Renjun's hand from his chest, with his big hand entirely covering Renjun's small hand. At that moment, he felt someone else grab his butt again. He turned to see who it was. Another boy with blond hair just as tall.

**"He's got a nice ass."** The second boy said.

**"Told ya Jeno."** The boy grasping his hand said.

**"What the fuck."** Renjun says.

**"Sorry about that princess. But you come dressed like that with a cute ass and expect nothing to happen?"** The boy not named Jeno says.

Princess?

Renjun tries and pries his hand from the boy's hand, but fails.

**"Um..."** He starts. **"Could you let go of my hand?"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ **~ tbc ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed :)


	3. discontinuing?

idk, i just cant find the motivation for this story no more. maybe i might update again? probs just be a one shot though. anyways, im sorry to anyone who was actually wanting to read this.  
Thank you for understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been four years since that happened. Since that day where Renjun met those two blond boys. He never expected that he would fall in love with them, or even have a baby with them for that matter. But he did. And he loves it, the babies that are growing inside him right now (yes babieS!!)

Chenle and Jisung also started dating now. They haven't really gone anywhere farther than kissing and make outs (at least that's what Renjun thinks).

And Jaehyun and Taeyong, they had a wedding a little while ago. Yeah, they're a cute couple too.

Basically, everyone got what they wanted and that's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is shit, sorry for the crappy ending. don't hate me please  
idk if i can make up for this but i have a little renmin snippit on my twitter (@puttyz) if u wanna check that out, yeah.... so um, guess this is it.   
again, sorry for not completing this.


End file.
